The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generating device that generates embroidery data for performing embroidery sewing by a sewing machine that is capable of performing embroidery sewing, and to a computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing is known. The known sewing machine is provided with two X axis feed motors that respectively feed two embroidery frames. The sewing machine holds a single sewing workpiece using the two embroidery frames and performs the sewing while relaxing the sewing workpiece as appropriate by adjusting a gap between the two embroidery frames. In this manner, the sewing machine can form furrows on the sewing workpiece and thus sew an embroidery pattern having a three-dimensional feel.